Jason Voorhees X Chucky One-Shots!
by PuppetKween
Summary: Is this a thing? Because I'm going to start it. A series of couple one-shots featuring Jason Voorhees and Charles Lee Ray. Yep, that's right.
1. You're Mine Big Guy!

"Ade due Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you!" Chucky chanted, his right arm raised above his head and his other hand resting on top of the head of the infamous Crystal Lake killer.

Chucky had heard of this "Jason Voorhees" from tales and legends, knowing it was a big risk to come all the way to Camp Blood to find out if it was all true. Turns out...

It was.

After falling right into Chucky's trap, Jason Voorhees was knocked unconscious and laid out where he had fallen for the killer doll to take control of. Charles Lee Ray knew there was no way he could move this giant hockey-masked slasher in this weak doll body.

He would have to hurry and claim his form before any of the intruders Jason worked so hard to keep out of his camp decided to meddle about. They were inside one of the rotting cabins where Chucky set up his elaborate bait and he hated it there.

Just then, a few meddling teens could be heard right outside the dilapidating cabin, causing Chucky to twist his already frustrated expression even more so.

"Son of a bitch," The killer doll spit, continuing with the Damballa spell as quickly but throughly he could. Getting interrupted from the ritual had to be more annoying than dying, seeing as how he was so close to getting out of this damned body.

So close...

So close to taking control of this big, strong body-

"Fuck!" Chucky screamed as Jason sat up suddenly, scaring the hell out of him.

The Goalie gave his head an abrupt shake, searching the room slowly with a disoriented look in his eye.

What knocked me out? Jason wondered. He hadn't seen anyone, but he definitely heard a gruff male voice just now.

As he started to stand to look for his machete, Chucky grabbed onto him from behind and began sticking his voodoo knife into his shoulder and neck.

"Ya stupid asshole, go back to sleep!" The evil toy roared, provoking blood-boiling anger from the much larger and heavier serial killer.

Jason seethed, trying to grab at the loud-mouthed doll who was holding on tight and kicking his stubby legs. The big man swung him around and threw himself against the molded wooded wall of the dusty cabin before Chucky lost his grip.

"SHIT!" Chucky cursed, hastily picking himself up but was now a bit sore. "You're a big piece-a shit, ya know that!?" The maniacal redhead pointed up at the six foot three giant that stood before him.

Jason panted down at the child's play thing, looking shocked and taken aback at what was shouting at him.

It was...a little man? A child with a man's voice?

Mister Voorhees stood there like a lost cause and scratched at his head in confusion, trying to come up with a conclusion to what the flip Chucky was supposed to be.

"HEY!" Chucky bellowed out, causing Jason to jump out of his skin a little. "Are you hearing me..? Are ya deaf or something!?" The killer toy started to laugh in his famous hysterical, noisy laughter that filled the musty cabin.

This guy's a fuckin' idiot! Chucky thought. Stealing his body should be without a hitch, other than him fighting back, of course...gotta try to get him on my side.

"Hey, uh, what's up?" Chucky asked casually, wiping away a laughter tear. "Sorry about attacking ya, I just got nervous."

Jason continued to stare down at Chucky with nothing but curiosity and amazement in his good eye. He had seemingly forgotten how mad he was while watching this colorful character speak. His boyish mindset was showing at this moment, something he normally loathed getting tricked into.

The hockey-masked man silently approached the small figure in front of him before dropping to his knees like an inquisitive juvenile. He looked over and around Chucky quietly before grunting under his mask as if trying to say something, but no words formed.

_ 'He's so little',_ Jason told himself in his mind. _'How can he do anything?'_

By this time, Chucky was sort of weirded out but glad Jason wasn't hostile anymore, letting the large man use him as eye candy. He wasn't sure why Jason was looking at him with such interest and enthusiasm but he didn't mind, he loved the attention.

Looking over at the fallen voodoo knife, Jason suddenly remembered the attack on him was by this doll and he clenched his fists, thrusting a finger toward it violently. Chucky looked surprised before grabbing the knife up and hiding it in his back pocket, waving his tiny rubber hands in front of himself.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, I said I was sorry, man! See, it's hidden, can't see it no more, heh."

The machete-wielding psychopath gave Charles a delighted look before putting his hands on the plaything's waist, lifting him up to see how light he was. He even turned him upside down, causing Chucky's bright blue eyes to widen in distress and humiliation. The doll had to suppress a lot of mean and dirty words, his apple cheeks turning red at being treated like...

A toy!

"Hey now!" Chucky growled. "I know I look fun, but I'm a person inside this damn thing!"

In a form of panic at upsetting his new toy, Jason dropped Chucky, who ended up landing on his face.

"Oooowwww ffuuuck-ing hell..." Chucky moaned, easing his way back up with his hands.

"Thanks a lot you Hulk-sized reta-!"

Chucky suddenly closed his lips before he could lay his habitual insults onto Jason's fragile person, breathing a sigh to calm himself.

"Never mind," the toy muttered. "Now, are you ready for some real playtime?" He looked up at Jason, hinting at the noise coming from outside. "Lemme help ya with your shift, what do ya say? Need a co-worker...Jason?"

It was the first time Chucky had actually said his name instead of some demeaning nickname and it made Jason's entire frame bulk up. Almost like being finally accepted as a person instead of a monstrous beast and Jason appreciated that. It made him understand a bit why Chucky yelled at him for playing with him like a toy instead of respecting the human inside he once was.

Without warning, an eager Jason scooped up the doll, placing him right on top of his shoulders. He used one hand to place over Chucky's thigh while the other grabbed his machete once he found it, turning and walking out of the dirty cabin. He made his way to the small group of teenagers making boisterous splashes and cries of amusement at the Lake, Chucky giggling with glee and pulling out his own knife.

"That's the spirit!" Chucky chortled.

Just before they got to their victims, a thought came across Chuck's mind; Alright, I'll hang out with him just-a little longer before I decide to trap him again and take his body for myself. It will do me some good havin' some killer company again.

After all...no matter what happens after today, you're MINE big guy!

~The End~

**A/N: I realized I didn't write Jason's thoughts out a lot, sorry about that. This was an intro to this lame new pairing of mine, getting a feel of it. More cute stuff to come!**


	2. Leave Me Alone

It was a blissful, sunny afternoon at Camp Crystal Lake with not one pesky intruder in sight. This pleased the hulking hockey-masked killer as he made his daily round in his territory.

Not only was it a beautiful, cloudless day but he didn't have to get his machete all that dirty. He didn't mind doing what he had to do to allay trespassers but it felt calming to get a day off when the weather was actually nice. Not to mention a certain friend of his had come to stay and it excited big Jason to know he had company to entertain!

He kind of hated to admit to himself he didn't always want to be alone...

After he was sure no one was trampling around his camp grounds, he turned and headed back toward the dusty old cabins that were lined up on both sides of the area. The hulking killer crunched against the twigs and leaves that were splayed messily upon the neglected old camp which was music to his ears. Just the sound of his footsteps and the serene sounds of nature that surrounded him.

Jason never thought he would become someone who appreciated the outdoors so much. He could still faintly recall the day his beloved mother surprised him with the pamphlet titled Camp Crystal Lake and went over all the wonderful activities he would be doing.

Pamela worked at the camp so admitting him was fairly easy and the look on her happy son's face let her know she was doing the right thing. She had to anyways as it was a perfect place to work and have her little boy in the same area. Sure, little Jason was super nervous about being around kids his own age all summer, but at the same time...

Just the hope of meeting one new friend was enough to convince him that it was going to be the best summer of his young life.

Until it all fell apart.

Jason had become still, gazing at the ground as he was remembering the events of that fateful day he was nearly drowned by the other children. All the laughing. The name-calling. The pushing, the kicking, the-

_Cling, clank, cling_

His machete was suddenly roaring through the air as Jason beat it against the ground, followed by stabbing it straight through the bark of a tree. He panted and did his best to slow his angry heart rate, pulling the weapon back out of the bark. The heated killer grunted and walked around like a kid lost in a grocery store, his heart suddenly aching for his mother.

It wasn't until he remembered what he was doing before the flashback that knocked him out of the daze and put him back on track. Despite the fact that this was the place that ruined his life and killed his mother, he wouldn't give it up for world. After recomposing himself, he made his way back to his favorite cabin where old, child-sized beds sat.

A particular one he was fond of had the name 'Jason' etched onto the headboard.

He smiled under his mask and was about to approach that special bed when he spotted his short visitor.

A redheaded doll sat up top of one of the window sills, staring outside into the empty, ghostly world. He was so still that Jason began to worry if his soul was still inside of the toy. Once the doll raised his hand to his face to itch his nose, Jason felt relief and he took a long stride over to him to see what he had been up to.

Chucky saw the big man advancing through the window's reflection so he turned his head to look up at him, his baby blue eyes projecting nothing but disgust and annoyance. This made Jason stop and stare back at Chucky, tilting his head in question to what he could be upset about.

"I see you finally returned," Chucky said, venom spewing out of his words like a nasty snake. "If you were gonna be soooo damn busy today, ya coulda told me. I wouldn't have dropped by."

With that, Chucky turned back to the window and tapped his knife against it to make slight scratching sounds on the glass. He didn't care how it sounded or how much of an attention whore he was. He felt it was rude as hell to give the '0kay' for someone to come over and not even be there. The killer doll felt Jason didn't use his head enough and it was crazy irritating to him.

_ 'Here we go,'_ Jason thought. _'I've done something else wrong. Again.'_

"I hope you remember that I can hear ya now inside your fat head," Chucky said bluntly, turning his little body all the way around. "Remember? I did a spell that would allow me to converse with you."

Jason's eyes widened a bit and he slowly put a hand over the part of his mask that covered his mouth. He kept forgetting that he wasn't safe inside of his mind anymore, and he actually gave the okay for this freak of nature to hone in on his thoughts.

"Knew it," Chucky shook his head, an unimpressed tone in his voice.

This tiny doll was somehow capable of making a giant man like Jason feel totally worthless sometimes and he wasn't sure how. How he let this dumb 80's toy make him out to be some idiot who can't even tie his own shoes was a mystery to Jason.

"Well if you're gonna just stand there and stare at me like a buffoon, I'm going to spend my time at the window. At least it cared enough to be here when I arrived."

Chucky spun back around and glared out of the window like a brat that got the wrong flavor of ice cream at his birthday party.

_ 'Look, I'm really sorry. I would never intentionally stand you up or act like I don't want you to be here,'_ Jason said telepathically to Chucky, trying to explain quickly without interruption.

_'I was scoping out the area for any intruders like I normally do and...I got caught up in the memories this place holds for me. I hung around for a bit before coming back here'_, Jason continued since Chucky was still being silent and (hopefully) listening to him. _'I would never have done that to hurt you or anything. I'm really glad that you're here.'_

After finishing what he had to say and stating his feelings, the undead killer stood in place and watched his doll companion take a deep breath and peek back around at him. This gave him a string of hope.

"Just leave me alone for right now, okay? I'm really fuckin' irritated at you right now and I need some time to think," Chucky said rather calmly, almost without emotion. This made Jason nervous and even more upset, knowing that was the tone of pure disappointment and not anger.

Which was worse.

Jason eyed the back of the stringy redhead, wracking his brain on what he could do to make it up to him. He thought long and hard before deciding to just wrap his arms around Chucky's small body, pulling him close. Fortunately, he knew this was a risk as soon as he started to get elbowed aggressively.

"No, I said leave me alone! I mean it, I don't wanna resolve anything right now!"

It's not like he really felt pain anymore so Jason kept holding on, much too used to his victims acting out when he got ahold of them. He pulled Chucky in more and tried to rock him before a red voodoo knife came clashing down into his arm. Over and over again.

"AHHHH, take this! Take that!" Chucky growled, stabbing his slasher lover. No matter how many times he did it, The big guy didn't flinch. He just stared down at him with an innocent look, waiting for the stubborn toy to run out of steam.

"Why won't you feel pain, asshole!?" Chucky panted, leaving the knife stuck in Jason's arm. Blood leaked out of all of his stab wounds as the larger man sat Chucky down and went to wrap his arm up.

_ 'I just don't hardly feel physical pain anymore. Most likely due to all of my reanimation_s,' Jason explained, sending the thought over to Chucky.

"Well, it's still annoying," Chucky sniffed, making more of a child's glower than his usual contorted scowl that just read disappointment.

_'Even though I still feel bad, I'm going to leave you alone now_,' Jason sighed out loud. _'Again, I'm really happy that you're here.'_

Jason then turned and went off on his way to do his own thing, still trying to think of a way to redeem himself. Chucky furrowed his brows before turning back to the window, now thinking about whether he felt guilty or not. He knows he overreacts to everything and is controlling but that's who he is.

It was bad enough Tiff caught on to his mental abuse and threw in the towel and he didn't want Jason to do the same. Jason is easier to manipulate and Chucky loves that about him more than anything.

But damn. If only he didn't actually _care_ about the guy.

The more he pondered on it, the more guilty he felt and feeling this way was not something the demented doll was used to. As the darkness of night grew near, he knew it was about time to find Jason and sort of...forgive him.

Chucky hopped off of the window and walked around the old cabin, wondering where he had gone off to anyway. He passed the bed that had Jason's name on it and stopped for a second, wondering if he could gather any of Jason's memories from it.

He shook his head quickly to release himself from being sidetracked and made it to the entrance, opening very creaky old door. As soon as he stepped foot outside, he perked up from a very enticing aroma flowing through the air of the abandoned camp. By no surprise, it was coming from the camp's old kitchen so he started in that direction, bewilderment setting in.

That wasn't Jason making that smell, was it...? No way did he know how to cook.

With a deep breath, Chucky entered the mess hall, his nose immediately doing a happy dance once the waft of food hit him even stronger. The killer doll walked down the aisle between the tables toward the kitchen but was stopped when a Jason in an apron bursted out of it with a big pot of something that smelled incredible.

_'I figured the smell of food would get you out of there,'_ Jason made some grunting noises that indicated he was trying to chuckle. He set the pot down on a table and tilted his chef's hat down at the confused Chucky.

"Wait just a damn minute! You can COOK!?" Chucky asked, the look of shock and awe made Jason make even more happy noises.

'_Sure can. I wanted to surprise you! It's one of the many skills I got from my mother. I loved spending time with her in the kitchen. Even this one here,'_ Jason pointed his thumb behind himself toward the mess hall's kitchen.

Chucky's brows rose, nodding slowing, obviously quite impressed.

"That's kickass, Jase, I must admit. It sure smells familiar."

_'Swedish meatballs, your favorite!'_ Jason exclaimed, apparent he was having trouble containing his excitement._ 'I worked on finding a way to make it up to you, and I figured this was definitely the way to go.'_

Chucky smiled kindly at him before climbing the table and looking down into the pot. That gave Jason the cue to spoon him out some meatballs into a bowl and handed it off to Chucky gracefully, anxious for him to try them.

And did he ever try them.

The doll scarfed the meatballs down like it was his last meal, poking each finger into his mouth once he was done. Jason grinned and took a napkin, wiping the sauce off of Chucky's face thoroughly before asking how they were.

"Alls I can say is...I forgive ya. Ya big lug," Chucky said before going in for another helping.

Jason beamed even more, glad he got clarity over how well his skills in the kitchen were. As Chucky finished up his second bowl, Jason thrusted out the toy's red voodoo knife that he had left in his arm earlier.

_'Here, you left this with me during your fit of rage,'_ Jason told him in amusement, letting him take it back. 'I cleaned it for you.'

"Ah, thanks. I appreciate it," Chucky said, before making a sigh of contentment. "Ya really shouldn't have, that was the fuckin' bomb."

_'Well you really left me no choice...,'_ Jason murmured, rolling his eyes and lifting Chucky up. It was nice to hold him when he wasn't fidgeting and being mean.

_'So, now that you've eaten and forgiven me, can we please have a relaxing time together?'_ Jason asked in an almost pleading voice, carrying his difficult boyfriend away.

"By relaxing, do ya mean...other things, or...?" Chucky questioned, giving his much larger partner a rather pervy look.

Not catching on to Chucky's hint at all, Jason smiled wide under his mask and gave a little hop as he walked.

'_Snuggling!'_

Chucky shook his head slowly once more at him, tapping his fingers along Jason's arm bandages.

"Of course."

~The End~


End file.
